


of drunken kisses and desperate touches

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Absolutely no plot whatsoever, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, this is really truly just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: “Do you like this, Doyoung?” Jungwoo leans over him, chest pressed against his back, lips against his ear. His hands are still gripping Doyoung’s ass, nails digging into his skin as he fucks him hard. “You should look at yourself,” Jungwoo moans, one hand pulling away only to make contact again in the form of a slap on his ass cheek. “You look so fucking sexy bent over like this, getting fucked in the bathroom while everyone is in the living room.”





	of drunken kisses and desperate touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renjaebot (renvly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renvly/gifts).



> { um well this is probably the most vanilla thing i've ever written and i had a lot of trouble with it so i hope it's at least some what decent }  
> { this is like half beta'd so excuse any minor errors }  
> { also there is a mention of vomit/throwing up at the end of the fic !! feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfy! }

Jungwoo is the one to push Doyoung against the bathroom counter. It makes Doyoung gasp at the feeling of the cold marble against his bare back. His gasp soon turns into a moan when Jungwoo’s lips press against his again. It’s messy and Jungwoo isn’t even really kissing his mouth. Hands are in his hair, hips pressed against his, and Doyoung can feel how hard Jungwoo is through his jeans. 

Doyoung’s head tilts to the side, eyes fluttering closed when Jungwoo begins pressing kisses down on his neck. His hands grip at the edge of the counter, nails pressing against it slightly as Jungwoo bites down where his shoulder starts. “F-Fuck,” Doyoung breathes out, airy word turning into a soft laugh. 

They’re drunk, at least the younger one is. Jungwoo was the one to bring Doyoung his first drink. Doyoung getting his second and third as Jungwoo finished his first. By the time they sat down to join the others in a playful game of spin the bottle, Jungwoo had finished his second cup and he was practically caught up with Doyoung. One more drink later and Doyoung took his shirt off (claiming he was hot, which he _was_ ), earning him a set of hands running down his chest and a moan from Jungwoo. It was after they managed to get the bottle to land on each other, locking them in practically a five minute make out session in front of the others, that Jungwoo grabbed Jaehyun’s drink and finished half of it before being dragged to the bathroom by Doyoung. 

Now they’ve got their hips pressed together, Doyoung’s halfway wrapped around Jungwoo’s. The younger one lets his hands travel down Doyoung’s bare chest, fingers stopping at his nipples to pinch them only for a second before moving down to the hem of his pants. Lips pull away from his shoulder and Doyoung doesn’t even have to look down to know that there’s going to be a pretty constellation of small hickeys painting his skin. 

“Wanna fuck you so bad,” Jungwoo moans out as his hands tug at Doyoung’s jeans, attempting to pull them down without even undoing the button. 

Doyoung nods, hands reaching down to bump against Jungwoo’s, successfully popping open the button and pulling down the zipper for the other boy. “Please,” Doyoung groans when Jungwoo tugs his pants down, palm pushing against Doyoung’s cock through his underwear. “Oh my god,” he says as he leans his head back, hips bucking up into Jungwoo’s touch. 

His hand pulls away but only to pull down Doyoung’s underwear. There’s a moan from the taller one and Doyoung watches the way he bites down on his lip, eyes focused on the way Doyoung’s cock twitches gently, precum already beading at the top. “Get up on the counter,” Jungwoo says as he taps on Doyoung’s thigh. 

Pants and underwear get taken off all the way once Doyoung pushes himself up on the counter, shoulders pressing against the mirror, heavy eyes watching Jungwoo lick at his lips. They’ve been drunk before, even worse than they are now. It always ends like this, bodies desperate for one another (which both of them are _completely_ fine with). The alcohol lets their mind relax, forget all the stress of the week that’s past and the week that’s to come. It allows the pent up sexual desire to not be pushed to the side, hoping that they’ll still have energy when they get home. 

Doyoung parts his lips when Jungwoo’s fingers push against them. Three fingers are shoved into his mouth, twisting and thrusting gently. It’s hard to keep his eyes open, wanting to close them from the pleasure of Jungwoo finger-fucking his mouth. He keeps them open to watch how Jungwoo’s teeth bite down into his bottom lip, tugging it in his mouth slowly. The way his pupils get even larger when his fingers push all the way in, making Doyoung choke gently. 

Jungwoo’s fingers are pulled out slowly, dragging along his bottom lip as he lets them slide out of his mouth. Doyoung lets his tongue follow the fingers, swirling around them one last time before Jungwoo moves them away completely. “Please,” he breathes out, head leaning back against the mirror. 

“Mm,” is all that comes from Jungwoo before he has two fingers pressing against Doyoung’s hole. The feeling makes Doyoung lift his legs up, heels pressing against the edge of the counter. The position makes him slide down slightly, butt hanging off the edge a bit and he worries about sliding off completely for a moment, though it’s quickly forgotten when Jungwoo shoves those two fingers in him. 

It feels amazing. Jungwoo hasn’t even done anything, hasn’t even moved the fingers yet and Doyoung already feels the heat in his stomach building up. It’s always like this, even when they’re sober. All of them have been busier than usual lately and Doyoung can’t even count on his fingers how many days it’s been since he’s had an orgasm, let alone a good one. He wouldn’t even be embarrassed if he came just from Jungwoo shoving his fingers in him. 

Doyoung knows the same can’t be said for Jungwoo. He’s heard him late at night, vibrator humming and Jungwoo quietly attempting to muffle his moans. Then when he found Johnny’s fleshlight (it has his name on it because _yes_ , they have to label their toys) under Jungwoo’s blankets while he gathered them to put them in the washer. It’s not as though Doyoung minds, he doesn’t one bit. He’s happy that Jungwoo’s able to get off despite the amount of stress they’re under. Jealous almost because neither Doyoung’s hand nor his toys seem to be able to get him off lately. 

The lack of sexual activity and alcohol running through him only make every one of Jungwoo’s touches feel even more amazing. Jungwoo knows Doyoung well, too well, and with one curl of his fingers, they’re pressed up against his prostate. Doyoung’s thighs attempt to squeeze together, being stopped by Jungwoo’s free hand pushing one thigh away from him. Those fingers press harder against his prostate and when Jungwoo wiggles them quickly, Doyoung’s chest tightens and he’s practically lost the ability to breathe. 

“J-Jungwoo,” he breathes out when his chest finally relaxes and he’s able to suck in a breath, letting out the others name after. “I’m gonna cum..” Doyoung bites down on his lip, hips grinding down on Jungwoo’s hand as the boy continues to flick his fingers quickly against his prostate. Jungwoo doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down either. Instead, he pushes another finger in, joining it with the other two. 

Doyoung’s eyes squeeze shut when he feels his orgasm approaching. His hips push down on Jungwoo’s hand again, feet slipping off the counter and he feels Jungwoo’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him up a bit as he pushes his fingers in further. One last curl and a gentle swipe of his nails is what pushes Doyoung over the edge. His hips lift off the counter, hands desperately trying to grab onto any part of Jungwoo he can get. They end up on Jungwoo’s arms, squeezing his biceps as he clenches around his fingers, orgasm hitting him hard. 

Jungwoo’s hand doesn’t stop moving, fingers still hitting his prostate over and over and over again. He keeps them going through Doyoung’s entire orgasm and it’s possibly the most intense thing that Doyoung’s ever experienced. He’s almost gotten to this point before by himself but the pleasure is always too much, making him pull his fingers out and letting his body curl up, hips rocking against the bed to get through his orgasm. 

Fingers are pulled out when Doyoung feels his cock stop throbbing against his stomach. The same wet fingers tap against his thigh, making him open his eyes slowly. “Suck me off,” Jungwoo says breathily, palm rubbing against his crotch, outline of his cock rather visible even in his jeans. 

It takes Doyoung a little longer than he’d like to slide off the bathroom counter and onto his knees. His thighs are still shaking and the room is spinning a bit from both his orgasm and the alcohol that’s still steadily seeping into his system. It doesn’t take nearly as long to pull Jungwoo’s pants down though. He tugs them down past his thighs and they drop to pool at his ankles when Doyoung lets go of them. Jungwoo’s underwear stays on and Doyoung leans forward, lips pressing against the bulge in his briefs. Hooded eyes look up at the younger one, locking eyes with him as he presses kissing along his clothed cock. Jungwoo bites his lip, pushing his hand through Doyoung’s hair slowly. 

Doyoung pulls away slightly, only enough to reach up and tug down Jungwoo’s underwear. He’s close enough that Jungwoo’s cock hits his cheek when it pops free, something that makes Doyoung _moan_. Hands immediately wrap around it, head tilting and tongue sliding up the underside. Doyoung’s eyes close but only for a moment as he takes Jungwoo into his mouth. Eyes stay closed until Doyoung’s nose presses against Jungwoo’s soft skin (if he were sober and not still high from his orgasm, he would compliment Jungwoo on the clean shave). As soon as he gags, chest lurching forward slightly, his eyes look up at the other. 

Jungwoo’s eyes are closed, head tilted back and lips parted. Doyoung moans at the way Jungwoo’s fingers curl into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp gently. He tugs his head back just enough for him to begin thrusting. Just as Jungwoo knows Doyoung too well, it goes both ways and Doyoung knows exactly what Jungwoo likes, even when his mind is clouded. Doyoung pulls away slowly, tongue dragging along the underside, sticking out of his mouth when Jungwoo’s cock is fully out. Jungwoo groans, eyes meeting with his as he wraps his own hand around his cock. He gives it one, two, strokes before he pushes the tip into Doyoung’s mouth, pushing it against his cheek, slowly letting it slide along the inside of it before it pops out. 

Jungwoo repeats the same motions two more times before he grabs Doyoung’s shoulders, tugging him up onto his feet. Hands push back into Doyoung’s hair, tugging on it as he wraps his other arm around his waist. Doyoung stumbles forwards, hands pressing against Jungwoo’s chest as their lips meet. It’s just as sloppy as before, mouths barely connecting and Jungwoo goes right to sucking on Doyoung’s tongue. 

It’s messy and Doyoung has drool sliding off his chin by the time Jungwoo pulls away. They both moan when Jungwoo wraps his hand around Doyoung’s cock, pumping it quickly. Doyoung’s hands grab at Jungwoo’s wrist, moans practically falling out of his mouth from how fast Jungwoo’s hand is moving, twisting every so often. 

“Turn around,” Jungwoo says as he pulls his hand away from Doyoung. There’s two hands on his hips when Doyoung does as he’s told and soon Jungwoo has his hand on his back, bending him over the counter, carefully placing him between the two sinks. 

Jungwoo doesn’t waste time, thankfully, and soon Doyoung feels his cock between his cheeks. Doyoung moans out, body leaning more over the counter, hands reaching back to spread his cheeks. There’s one tap of his cock against Doyoung’s ass before Jungwoo pushes in. Doyoung’s eyes close, cheek pressing against the cold counter. He feels the way Jungwoo’s fingers curl against his back when he’s fully flush against Doyoung’s ass. 

It always takes his breath away when Jungwoo pushes in him. Jungwoo isn’t the biggest of their group but he’s certainly in the top three. He’s thicker than he is long and it makes Doyoung’s muscles clench around him, attempting to get him deeper, desperate for his cock to fuck him. 

“You’re so wet,” Jungwoo whispers out with a moan. The hand slides down his back to his hip, both hands gripping his hips tightly as he begins to thrust. “God, I’ve been thinking about fucking you all night. It’s been so long. I love fucking you. I love the way you get so needy and shaky,” Jungwoo pauses, letting out a _fuck_ before sucking in a breath and continuing. “You love getting fucked by me, don’t you? Like my big cock in your little tight ass.” 

All Doyoung can do is nod at Jungwoo’s words. The younger one begins to thrust his hips, pushing Doyoung against the counter with each quick movement. Jungwoo’s thrust become harder quickly, knees nudging Doyoung’s legs further apart and hands sliding down to his cheeks to spread them in attempts to get deeper. Doyoung reaches his hand out, quickly trying to grab onto anything he can get a hold of, knocking over several bottles of lotion and toners in the process. His hand eventually wraps around the faucet, squeezing it so tightly that he knows his knuckles have turned white. 

“Do you like this, Doyoung?” Jungwoo leans over him, chest pressed against his back, lips against his ear. His hands are still gripping Doyoung’s ass, nails digging into his skin as he fucks him hard. “You should look at yourself,” Jungwoo moans, one hand pulling away only to make contact again in the form of a slap on his ass cheek. “You look so fucking sexy bent over like this, getting fucked in the bathroom while everyone is in the living room.” 

Doyoung chokes out a moan, one that’s almost a sob at this point due to Jungwoo’s words. The boy is usually rather vocal in terms of filthy things but when he’s drunk, Jungwoo doesn’t even have a filter. Doyoung groans when there’s a hand in his hair, tugging his head back and lifting his chest off the counter. Jungwoo presses a kiss to his cheek when he tilts his head, moaning against his skin. 

“Look at yourself, hyung.” Jungwoo breathes against his skin, moaning loudly with each thrust of his hips. “See how you look getting fucked by me like this.” 

The contrast between Jungwoo’s voice and his words is something that will always get to him. Something that will always make his cock twitch, no matter the situation. The sweetness of his voice mixing with the filthy things that are said, makes Doyoung open his eyes. He’s met with Jungwoo’s in the mirror, grin on his lips and teeth digging into his bottom lip. Jungwoo’s bangs are stuck to his forehead, a bead of sweat sliding down the curve of his cheek and Doyoung follows it all the way down to where it pools above his lip. 

Doyoung himself is a complete wreck. His bangs are just as wet and stuck as Jungwoo’s are. His whole face is bright red and the blush follows all the way down to his chest. Doyoung can barely keep his eyes open from the amount of pleasure surging through him. The way Jungwoo is still staring at him in the mirror, hand sliding out of Doyoung’s hair, sliding all the way down his back to where his dimples dip in. The hand pushes on his back, making him arch more, pushing his ass out further. 

Jungwoo shifts his hips, angling them a little more until Doyoung feels that fucking amazing spot get hit. The wave of pleasure has him falling over the counter, chest hitting the cold surface again and cheek pressing against it, eyes closing and fingers curling on the surface. “F-Fuck yes, _Jungwoo._ ” His words are broken with moans and gasps that get choked back out when he exhales. “Fuck me just like that, oh my god.” 

“You gonna cum?” Jungwoo moans out, hands gripping at Doyoung’s hips tightly, holding them still as he fucks into him. “Come on, cum on my cock, hyung.” Even through the haze of pre-orgasm, Doyoung can tell that Jungwoo is getting close too. The way his voice shakes slightly and how his thrusts are becoming broken. Jungwoo may be able to talk as dirty as he does but when his own orgasm starts, he becomes a babbling, moaning mess. 

Doyoung reaches his hand back, fingers grabbing onto Jungwoo’s and tugging it closer to him. Their fingers intertwine as Jungwoo pushes their hands against the counter. Both their moans mix together and Jungwoo presses his forehead on Doyoung’s shoulders. “O-Oh Jungwoo, Jungwoo, _Jungwoo_ , f-fuck.” 

The curse word doesn’t even get out all the way before Doyoung bucks his hips against the counter, orgasm hitting quickly. Jungwoo wraps his free arm around him, tugging him up when Doyoung’s knees give out and he starts sliding down. There’s three more deep thrusts before Jungwoo’s own orgasm hits him. Doyoung can feel the way Jungwoo’s cock throbs in him, the way the warmth of his cum fills him up, making his thighs shake even more. 

“Don’t move,” Jungwoo says quietly as he pulls out. It’s a quick shift and soon Jungwoo is on his knees, hands pushing Doyoung’s cheeks apart, tongue pressing against his hole. 

Doyoung whines, hand reaching back, trying to thread through Jungwoo’s hair to pull him away because he’s so sensitive. His thighs give out and he nearly falls on Jungwoo (he doesn’t thanks to the younger one’s hands holding his ass up). It only last a few seconds before Jungwoo pulls away, hand slapping at Doyoung’s cheeks. 

There’s a groan as Doyoung slides down to the ground, knees bumping against the cabinets all the way down. His body slumps against the cabinets, cheek pushes against one as his eyes blink slowly, watching the way Jungwoo lays down on the tile floor. His chest is red, sweat glistening under the lights as it rises and falls, desperately trying to regain a proper rhythm. 

“Holy fuck,” Jungwoo says as his hands rub at his face. “I’m so drunk,” he laughs out, fingers pushing his bangs back. “Why did you let me drink this much?”

Doyoung lets out a laugh, fingers reach out to poke at Jungwoo’s thigh. “You didn’t even drink that much, Woo.” Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s before he bursts out laughing. Doyoung rolls his eyes, pushing himself up enough to crawl over to the other and lay down next to him. “What’s so funny?” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, body turning towards Doyoung, arms wrapping around him as he buries his face against Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung parts his lips, ready to ask Jungwoo the same question again before there’s a loud knock on the door. 

“Are you guys done yet?” Doyoung expects another knock or maybe even waiting until one of them responds before the door opens. The door swings open, nearly hitting Jungwoo’s feet as it does. Johnny has his arms crossed against his chest, eyes narrowed and cheeks puffed out. “Both of you are so _loud_.” Johnny groans, reaching down and grabbing both of their hands, tugging them up quickly. “And I’ve had to pee for the last ten minutes.” 

“Why didn’t you just use the other bathroom,” Doyoung asks, eyes wide and hand wiggling out of Johnny’s grasp. 

The taller one groans, hand running through his hair. “Apparently it’s a popular night to fuck in the bathrooms. Can you both please leave,” Johnny says with a sigh. “I’m really gonna pee myself if I don’t go like right now.” 

Doyoung nods, hand reaching to grab Jungwoo’s but the younger one grabs his hand first. Doyoung tilts his head, eyes blinking as he watches Jungwoo stare at the ground with wide eyes. “Woo what’s-” 

“Gonna throw up.” Is all Jungwoo gets out before he turns around, body lunging forward to the toilet. 

“Oh my fucking god, you’ve got to be _kidding_ me!” Johnny practically screams, hands pressing against his cheeks, pushing them together with a groan. “None of you are ever drinking again,” Johnny says as he turns around, walking out of the bathroom almost completely before he turns his head to look back at them. His eyes narrow and his arm shoots out, finger pointed towards Jungwoo. “Especially you, Jungwoo!” 

Johnny doesn’t bother to shut the door and Doyoung’s shoulders slump when the sound of Johnny’s groaning fades away. He quickly turns on his heels, walking over to Jungwoo who is slumped against the toilet still, cheek pressed against the seat (something that sober Jungwoo would have a heart attack about). 

“At least I didn’t puke on you while I fucked you.” Jungwoo’s voice is hoarse and Doyoung pushes his fingers through his bangs as he lets out a soft laugh. “Would you still love me if I threw up on you?” There’s sudden terror in Jungwoo’s voice as he asks the question, eyes going wide and body tensing up a bit. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, fingers sliding down to pinch at his cheek. “Of course I would, you idiot. Now let’s get you a shower and to bed before Johnny comes back and kills us, specifically you.”

**Author's Note:**

> { bottom doyoung rights }  
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
